


Every Time

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, guilty!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Dean doesn't know how to stop.





	Every Time

Every time, Dean tells himself that this is it. This is the last time. Every time he lets Sammy straddle him, sink down onto his cock with a moan that’d make any whore blush, he promises that he’ll put an end to this.

He never meant for it to go this far.

Dean never meant for those chaste kisses he allowed Sam to clumsily place on his mouth to evolve into heavy makeout sessions. Never meant to let Sam rub his hard cock against his thigh, never planned to find the sound Sam made when he came so incredibly hot.

He never intended to let Sammy get to his knees before him, lapping obscenely and hungrily at his cock, making Dean come all over his face with a growl.

Dean never meant to fuck Sam hard and fast bent over the kitchen table as soon as their father left for a hunt, never meant to grab a fistful of that long hair and grunt against his little brother’s ear how pretty he looked with Dean’s cock buried in his spit-soaked ass as Sammy mewled with pleasure beneath him.

Dean knows he must stop, knows they can’t keep doing this, knows how fucking wrong it is.

Dean knows it, but God help him, he can’t feel it.

And Sam’s dark eyes as he rides him hard and fast lets him know that Sam will never let him go, no matter how hard Dean would try to end this.


End file.
